You can't spell KOUGA without KAGOME
by lost-in-a-memory
Summary: Two years after the final battle with Naraku, what will happen when one more unexcpected event happens? A specfic somone moves in with Inu and Co. Who is it? Read to find out! Pairings: InuKag SagMir
1. Kouga is WHAT?

You Can't Spell KOGA Without KAGOME  
  
  
  
  
  
Hullo, Hullo everyone!!! My name is Lost_In_A_Memory! But since ya'll are special you can call me Jen-chan! My editor is Bonitaboriqqua. Big thanks to her for the title and everything! Now she also writes stories so if ya'll are smart like me, then you will check out some of her stories too! Now here is my lil' key:  
  
  
  
"stuff"-saying stuff  
  
'stuff'-thinking stuff  
  
::action:: - action icons (A/N I only use those sometimes)  
  
(A/N more stuff)-My smart lil' author notes!  
  
(E/N lots of stuff)- Bonitaboriqqua lil' editor notes!  
  
  
  
Now that we all know each other a lil' better than we did before, enjoy Chappie One! WAIT!!! The disclaimer! Sorry everyone here is my smart, cute, funny disclaimer!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Co. But one day despite everyone thinking I'm crazy, all my hopes and dreams will come true and I will succeed in cloning an anime character into a real person!!!  
  
  
  
::Drum roll:: Chappie One  
  
  
  
A few months after the battle with Naraku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all walking to Kaede's hut. Nothing in the group had changed. (A/N that means none was with anyone!) Except Kikyou was finally put to rest, and Naraku was also dead. Plus, Sesshomaru was with Rin and never bothered Inuyasha anymore. It was one of their usually daily visits to her hut. But when they got in the hut, Kaede wasn't the only person there. A person was sitting in the shadows as if he was ashamed to show himself.  
  
  
  
They all slowly filled in their normal spots. All very curious about the figure sitting in the corner. Kagome was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
"Kaede what is going on?" she said still staring at the figure.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you all, ye are having a little company..Kouga has asked to stay with me!" Kaede exclaimed happily. Everyone's face was in utter shock. "You see, after the battle with Naraku he found his pack had been slaughtered and his forest burned. So he asked to stay with me for a while." She continued, "Don't worry, he promises to pull his weight around the house and he only thinks this will be for a few months. Nothing big," Kaede reassured them.  
  
  
  
Kouga seemed very sad and angry at the same time at himself. He didn't make eye contact with anyone! You couldn't really blame him for losing all his friends and comrades.   
  
  
  
Apparently this was pretty big since everyone's faces were still in utter shock! Finally Kagome was restored.  
  
  
  
"Well, welcome Kouga, I guess," she said and went over to shake Kouga's hand.  
  
  
  
"Feh," said Inuyasha finally waking from his shock too. Kouga looked very shameful at himself. 'Wow,' thought Kagome, 'This must be very hard on him!'  
  
  
  
"Kouga you can sit here," Kaede said pointing to a spot next to her. He simply nodded and moved forward to the seat. After this there was an awkward silence.  
  
  
  
"Well," said Sango getting up, "Kagome let's go start something for dinner." Kagome nodded and went to her pack to get some Ramen packets. They didn't have much time to prepare something.  
  
  
  
"Miroku, Inuyasha, why don't you show Kouga around? Bring Shippou with you!" Kaede said getting up. This was more of a command than a request. Inuyasha was about to say "No," but the last thing he would want to happen would be 'sat' in front of this K-9 enemy Kouga. First, Miroku and Inuyasha showed Kouga around Kaede's hut. The place where the guys slept, where the girls slept, and the "cooking room," as Inuyasha called it. Then they went into the forest showing him the river, God tree, well, which Inuyasha saw no point in showing him.  
  
  
  
Pretty much all that was said was the quiet names of the places and any other things Kouga should know. Kouga occasionally grunted but mostly he just nodded. They were wrapping up at the river with Miroku's Top Ten Reasons of Why you Shouldn't Sneak Up on the Girls at the River, when they were called to dinner. Nothing once again was said as they walked toward Kaede's hut.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Like it? I did. Sorry for how short it was! It's just that it was the first chappie and the ideas are still streaming around in my head. Anyways please R/R!! I expect a chappie at LEAST once a week. Three days at the smallest amount of time it will take. I can't put too much stress on my editor. Or me!) 


	2. An unexpected sit!

Chappie Two!  
  
  
  
A/N - Okay first of all, I am SO sorry about it taking so long! My dad took our computer and all this blah, happened so I couldn't write! Anyways, I know that ya'll are anxious for chappie two so.here is the disclaimer! Yay!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own.people that I wished I owned. WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE SHIPPO? I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A KITSUNE OF MY OWN! ::looks at mad lawyer:: He- He ::nervous laugh:: Just kidding!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku finally got to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha and Miroku were completely tired. They didn't think that it was such a long walk around the places they went everyday! They were looking forward to a nice, quiet, normal meal; but everyone doesn't get what they want. Inuyasha and company sat in the normal spaces. But before Inuyasha sat down, he found that Kouga was in his spot.  
  
  
  
"Move wolf boy," he said angry. He wasn't about to let that Kouga within three feet of his precious Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha I told him he could sit." Kagome slowly broke off of what she was saying. Inuyasha having done nothing was plummeted into the ground spewing curses. This made Kouga erupt in a burst of laughter. He slowly stopped, on account of everyone's glares. "Inuyasha are you okay?!?!?" Kagome yelled concerned. He slowly got up revived for the rosary beads spell.  
  
  
  
"If it wasn't for that stupid dog boy." he muttered and pushed Kouga out of the way so he could resume his normal spot. Kagome was about to protest but seeing how much harm she had just caused to Inuyasha she kept her mouth shut. Kouga in turn moved over to the seat next to Kaede.  
  
  
  
'I don't want to get on Inuyasha's bad side just yet' he thought to himself. They all ate in silence except for Inuyasha muttering things like "stupid girl" and "I hate that wolf" (A/N he also muttered a few things that I can't repeat here because this fic is rated G!) After dinner Inuyasha went outside to sit by the river. Kagome could tell he was hurt.  
  
  
  
'I don't think that sit hurt him that much. Maybe it was that I offered Kouga his seat.maybe he really does care.' Kagome shook this thought out of her head fast. 'Why would he care?'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* Inuyasha's POV~*~*~  
  
  
  
'That stupid wolf thinks he can just stomp in here and take MY Kagome!' He then skipped a rock across the river. 'Wait, My Kagome? She isn't mine! She wouldn't even like a mutt like me.' He then started to head further down the river.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
{In the "cook room" talking to Sango}  
  
  
  
"I think I really hurt Inuyasha, Sango!" Kagome wondered allowed.  
  
  
  
"Kagome, he is just all huffy 'cause he's jealous of, Kouga!" Sango said and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Sango, when have you seen a guy jealous?" Kagome said and almost instantly Kagome and Sango fell on the floor cracking up laughing.  
  
  
  
"Not, many times Kagome!" Sango said between laughs.  
  
  
  
"What is so funny, Kagome, Sango?" Miroku said as he bursts in the room.  
  
  
  
"Miroku, not to be mean but, you wouldn't get it," Kagome said getting up holding her side from laughing. "Why don't you go get Inuyasha, it is getting late."  
  
  
  
"So you and Lady Sango are trying to get rid of me!" Miroku said.  
  
  
  
"Yes monk, now go!" Sango said emphasizing the "go." Miroku sensing they were about to talk about something he would be interested in ran quickly to get Inuyasha, knowing if he got caught spying he wasn't going to take all the blame.  
  
  
  
~*~*~* Kouga's POV ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(A/N Kouga is walking in the forest) 'How am I going to get through that mangling mutt to Kagome? I have to win over Kagome by being nice to her and protecting her! I hope that will work.' his thoughts were interrupted when a bird youkai swooped at this head. Kouga quickly dodged the next three swoops and finally caught a glance at this attacker.  
  
  
  
"A wolf would be a nice dinner, tonight" it said then laughed a menacing laugh. Kouga then, using the jewel shards in his legs, jumped up it the bird's height and body slammed him. While he was doing to he didn't notice the birds beak was not being covered and was bitten in the arm. He fell down and blackness started to envelope him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* Inuyasha's POV ~*~*~  
  
  
  
(A/N Inuyasha was with Miroku at the river)  
  
  
  
"Miroku, there is a bird demon close-by in the forest, it looks as if it is attacking something," Inuyasha said as he headed over to the forest.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha this could be a strong demon, are you sure we shouldn't go back and get Sango?" Miroku said questionably.   
  
  
  
"Miroku, I think I smell Kouga near the demon. He could be being attacked! Or he could be beating the bird and wants to show off for Kagome..I'm not gonna let that happen! Miroku, go back and get Sango if you wish, but I personally would rather not get the girls in on this one." Miroku considered this for a second, and then followed Inuyasha's run into the forest.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* Kouga's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
'I can't pass out now; this demon will eat me alive. But my arm is too hurt to fight...' as he thought the demon was getting closer and the black splotches on these eyes were getting worse. Then just before he passed out he heard someone fighting off the demon. 'Who is that?' Then he heard Inuyasha yell just before he passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N Good, ya? ::turns on applause machine:: Of course you think it is good! Once again I am SO, SO, SO sorry about how long it took to get this chappie out! The next chappie's won't take so long I promise! Well as always R/R! Ja ne!) 


End file.
